Thirty two today
by Loz06
Summary: LeoMargaret The inherent disappointment when the person you care about the most misses an important date like today, grows inside of her.


****

Thirty-Two Today 

by: Loz loz06@yahoo.com

****

Category: Romance, Leo/Margaret 

****

Spoilers: None 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Author's Note: This is actually a kind of sex-less answer to the SOTU June challenge which is really stupid cause SOTU without sex is like a bar with no beer, there's no point, it doesn't make sense. 

She's watched the clock roll over three, three thirty, four, four thirty and five. During the course of the night the warm body that she shares a bed with more nights than not these days has rolled away and towards her, usually towards when his feet have reached icicle temperature. 

In the dark you can't see the little girl grin that has brushed over her face and only she can experience the tropical butterflies that have gathered in her stomach. She lies silently on her side watching for the change of the red digital display comparing what she's feeling right now to countless Christmas Days as a child when she would lie, wide awake till the clock turned over five thirty and she could jump on her parents bed and wake them, with their permission. 

Her father would moan for good measure, protesting at having to get out of bed so early when it was so cold and all Margaret could do was anticipate what was waiting for her downstairs under the gaudily decorated tree. 

At thirty-two today she feels the same way for the first time since she stopped believing in the man who magically deposited the gifts under her tree. 

This morning it's still a man and magic, just different. 

His slight build and paunch would need padding to fit the role of the man whisking down her chimney and with or without his knowledge he weaves magic for her, different though, no child's fairytale but reality of secure and loving feelings. 

Or is it still a little girls dream to marry a rich and handsome prince? 

Her prince shuffles in the bed next to her, weaving his ice-cold feet through her legs that have enjoyed the protection of the doona for the better part of the night. She's about to turn and dissolve her slight annoyance with one look at his slumbering features when the alarm sounds early with its incessant beeping. 

Her heart leaps as she wonders what he's got tucked away for her on this her first birthday they can celebrate as a couple. It takes moment for him to rouse himself from sleep, his large soft hands caressing across her hips alerting her to his conscious state. Heart pounding she feigns sleep feeling him lean in closer and his lips press carefully on her neck. 

"Don't get up." He whispers before the chill of the morning air hits her as he throws back the bedclothes. Engulfed in warmth again she feels his hands dig the doona in as close to her as he can. A minute later water rushes through the pipes feeding his morning shower. 

When he emerges, hair still damp, tie slightly askew, Margaret rolls over and squints in the direct light coming from the bathroom. 

"Hi." He says gingerly pressing his lips to her forehead and resuming doing up his cuffs. 

"You need me now?" Margaret asks, watching him straighten his tie. 

"I'll see you at six." He says glancing over at the clock that reads five fifteen, then kissing 

her briefly goodbye. 

With the door clicking shut, Margaret buries her head in the pillow, the inherent disappointment when the person you care about the most misses an important date like today, grows inside of her. 

*

"Have you got that research I asked you about yesterday?" Leo asks bowling into the office without so much as a good morning as Margaret hangs up the coat. 

"It's on your desk." She reminds him booting up the computer for the day. 

"Can you fax these and email these?" He requests handing her two separate folders. 

"What was that all about this morning?" Curiosity getting the better of her. 

"I needed to meet with The President." Leo explains and in this job Margaret knows 

better than to push for more answers. 

"The addresses are on the inside?" She asks holding up the folders he just handed her. 

Nodding in affirmative he pauses at the doorway that separates their two offices. "It's going to be a long day today, I'm going to need your help." 

*

Throughout the day a spattering of White House staff stop by to wish her a happy birthday under Leo's radar as he continues to move between the Oval and the Situation Room for the majority of the day. 

At lunch Donna, Carol, Bonnie and Ginger bring her a cupcake with a single candle in the middle. At risk of setting off the fire alarms, they light it up and sing happy birthday to her. Touched by the gesture, tears pop into the sides of her eyes as they organize to go out to eat that night. Deep down she knows that some of those tears are for Leo's apparent ignorance of her day. 

By mid afternoon she's convinced herself that this is the man he is, the mundane daily tasks prioritized way down the scale. After all these years of working for him she should realize this. 

She seeks solitude in the ladies, crowded only by her new realization. 

*

"Margaret." The familiar bellow rolls around in her head, this far from the office she shouldn't be able to hear him. It can only mean he's searching for her. She dabs the damp paper towel around her eyes to absorb the gray shading of mascara and the red blotching from her tears. 

"Are you all right?" He asks after the door swings closed behind them, affording them a moment of privacy. 

"I'm fine." Margaret asserts, holding herself taller as if to prove it. 

"Hey." He says softly sliding his arms around her waist. 

"It's nothing really." She smiles confidently trying her best to convince him. 

"Your sure." He asks... there's no doubting the genuine concern that crosses his face. 

"You have a meeting with Alan Tanner from the State Department now." She updates him before disappearing out into the busy corridors again. 

*

The tropically colored blooms are delivered not long after Leo closes the door on his meeting and they're followed by a phone call from her parents and then her sister. 

"Happy Birthday Margaret." The President greets, standing in the doorway as she hangs up the phone from her sister. 

"Thank you Sir." Margaret says, standing swiftly from her chair. 

"Who are these from?" He asks leaning slightly to inspect the Technicolor blooms. 

"My sister." Margaret answer politely, discreetly checking her watch noting Leo is running overtime. 

"Did he get you something nice this year?" The President asks nodding towards the closed door. 

Margaret has to bite the inside of her cheek and force the smile onto her face. "Yes he did." She bites harder to stop the tears brimming. 

When the President has disappeared behind the closed office door Margaret questions her expectations and where she really anticipated falling in the list of Leo's priorities. 

*

At ten forty five Margaret nearly picks up the phone and calls Donna, Bonnie and Ginger who have long gone home and cancels the night. As the clock inches closer to midnight there seems to be less and less of a point. 

"The President wants to speak with me, but then I'm leaving." Leo slides silently into her office. He disappears again without so much as a goodbye or I'll see you at home as Margaret finishes up what she's doing. 

Weary as she drives home, the last thing she feels like is bar hopping. But after today she doesn't feel like going home to Leo either. For a fleeting moment she considers blowing off the knock out teal dress that hangs in his closet for the black one at her place, just so she can avoid him tonight. 

However there are too many things that have migrated to his place rather than her buying duplicates and almost on autopilot, her car finds its way to his place. 

*

The front door closes as Margaret steps into her left shoe in the bedroom. 

"Wow, oh my God." Leo stops where he is when she comes into sight. His briefcase drops to the floor and he pulls his coat off as he inspects the dress that cuts fine across her front and under her arms, supported only by two straps that cross and round her neck in a halter fashion. "Are we celebrating something, you're going out?" 

"The girls are taking me out for some birthday drinks." Margaret informs him without the bitter edge she expected from herself. 

"Oh Margaret I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." Regret laced in his voice, he raises his right arm and presses it against his head, slapping himself for his thoughtlessness. 

Margaret shrieks in joy. 

As he lifted his arm, the cuff of his shirt worked down his arm revealing the delicate gold bracelet. 

"I really don't deserve you." He continues, pulling at the scarf that protects his neck, which is bare of a tie and has the first two buttons undone. 

Margaret shrieks again, throwing herself around him as the scarf lifts to reveal a diamond necklace. 

"I worked you so hard today as well, you probably had an awful day." He sighs pulling of the low sitting hat that reveals a pair of diamond stud earrings literally taped to the top of his ears. 

"Leo you can't afford this." She says pressing herself as close to him as she can. 

"For you I can spend anything." He smiles fumbling to get the pieces of jewelry off himself and onto Margaret as he kisses her. 

The necklace catches her breath as Leo places it around her neck. Her fingers instantly drawn to the shiny stones and the matching earrings as he slides them into her empty ears 

"Thank you, it's too much." She whispers, kissing him as different types of tears brim this time. 

"There's more." He says mysteriously, stepping back from her a twinkle in her eye. 

"Where?" Margaret asks wryly, almost not believing him. 

"I don't know." He smiles, as she starts padding him down like a security guard. "There is a better way." He offers, unbuttoning his third shirt button. 

"What no nipple ring." Margaret teases as his shirt hangs precariously on his shoulders. 

"I thought we could go together and get them later." He replies dryly, leaning into kiss her again. "Come on!" He encourages. 

His right wrist reveals a gold ladies watch. 

"It's just like my grandmothers, I can wear this one and keep hers." Margaret breaths turning it over on Leo's wrist. 

"It is your grandmothers, I had it polished and cleaned for you." Leo says gently unclasping it from his wrist and closing it over hers. 

Lost for words for a moment, Margaret can only staring lovingly at Leo, who looks back at her equally as besotted. 

"There's more." He encourages gently despite being half naked already. 

"No bellybutton ring?" Margaret feigns disappointment. 

"Ditto with the nipple ring." He informs her as his pants crush to the floor revealing a red pair of boxes and hairy legs. 

"I can unequivocally say that there is nothing in there except the family jewels." Leo smiles as her fingers run around the waistband of the boxers. 

"So they're a Christmas present?" Margaret inquires. 

"Oh I don't know, you might get a viewing later." He says coyly letting her walk him over to the couch where she pulls off his right shoe and sock to reveal an emerald encrusted anklet. 

"There's more?" She asks when he doesn't indicate her treasure hunt isn't over. 

On his middle left toe, Leo McGarry, the Chief of Staff to the President of the United States wears a tiny toe ring. 

"Thank God for that." He sighs pulling her up onto the couch with him once the toe ring is secure on her foot. "You had to leave that till last, it was killing me." He smiles placating gentle kisses on her lips between his words. 

"It's too much, thank you." Margaret smiles moving to sit straddling his lap, caressing the hair on the back of his neck. 

"I hope you didn't have a horrible day." Leo says running his hands softly through the dips in her exposed shoulders. 

"Nope." Margaret confirms bending her head and meeting her lips with his in a searing thank you kiss. With nothing to pull off she caresses her hands across his chest kissing him passionately as he searches her back for a zipper. 

"You still want to go out with the girls?" He asks opening her dress as far as he can as she sucks and kisses at his neck. 

"I'll call and reschedule." She says breathily, standing up from him and pulling her dress off over her head. She disappears into the dark bedroom wearing only her birthday presents. 

*

"Happy Birthday." Leo says quietly in the silence of the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

Margaret turns from being spooned into him to face him. "It's too much." 

"Nothing is for you." Leo pressing his index finger to her lips in a silence indication. 

"There's one I forgot." 

His hand snakes underneath Margaret's pillow, having already taken her by surprise with the indication that the gifts haven't finished. 

By the barely there streetlight glow, lying on her side facing Leo, Margaret cannot make out what he's produced from under her pillow. When the snap of a jewelry box sounds and the streetlight catches the diamond engagement ring inside Margaret has to remind herself to breathe. 

"Will you marry me?" He asks in the same quiet and sincere tone. 

Throwing herself into him she holds him tight before kissing him thoroughly for a couple of minutes. 

"I guess that's a yes then." He laughs going to slip the ring onto her finger. 

"No this is wrong." Margaret protests laughing, stopping the ring from going any further. 

She pulls it off, sliding it onto Leo's ring finger, but can't get it any further than between his first and second knuckle. Covering his hand with the sheet she waits a couple of seconds before uncovering it, in a mock of what they'd done earlier that evening. 

"I told the President I was going to ask you to marry me this morning when I came in early." Leo explains as he slips the ring back on its correct finger. "I told him I didn't know if I could keep up the act of not remembering your birthday when I had everything for you I did." 

"What did he say?" 

"He was happy, but when I found you crying in the ladies that afternoon I nearly threw it all in and proposed to you then and there." 

"I was so silly." Margaret's blush not evident in the darkness. 

"No, you're not, that's what it was like last time...not this time." In the dark Leo fumbles to brush her hair from the side of face. "The President wasn't impressed I hadn't planned to propose during the day and I was treating you the way I was to cover. I couldn't wait to get home and give you all the things I'd bought you...and to propose." 

"Thank you." Margaret repeats again looking down at the new addition to her left hand. 

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
